


Poison to the Heart

by brizo



Series: Poison [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also Viper might have a teeny crush on Fon, Also it is possible to have magic flames and psychic powers, He laughs at everyone, M/M, Viper belongs to a clan of espers who name themselves after snakes, Viper is Harry Potter, also maybe Belphegor too down the road, no one still knows Mammons gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ironic, Harry would muse, that Snape would, in his fifth year of Hogwarts, complain he had no talent in the mind arts. Harry would just return from their lessons laughing silently.<br/>After all, he <i>was</i> an ESPER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison to the Heart

It was ironic, Harry would muse, that Snape would, in his fifth year of Hogwarts, complain he had no talent in the mind arts. Harry would just return from their lessons laughing silently.

After all, he was an ESPER.

oo

Harry Potter was always a little weird. He himself even he had to admit that. What no one at Hogwarts knew was that long before he came to the Wizarding World, long before he would find out about his magic, he was able to do things that had nothing to do with magic.

It all started when he accidently in a fit of anger threw a cup at his cousin’s head with his mind.

oo

Of course, his relatives thinking it was magic locked him in the cupboard and forgot about him. It was there that young Harry decided to experiment with his new power.  He discovered many things that day training his power until he could control it almost subconsciously.

It was, when he was finally let out of the cupboard that he hightailed it to the library to find a name for his power if there was one.

oo

And there was.

The next thing the young Harry Potter did was try to find others of his kind. Researching almost religiously every day for over three months until he finally found where the others were. So in the dead of the night, Harry Potter ran away from his home for a new one.

oo

Admittedly he was an outsider and no matter his age the power of ESP he had would have sent out warning bells to the others in the clan he had found.  And so when he had arrived to the compound he was immediately surrounded. Looking at the others he had just burst down crying.

The others, realizing it wasn’t an attack on the clan had heard what he had to say and accepted him with open arms. Because their kind had to protect one another, after all they only had each other.

oo

And so, that is how Viper of the Nathair clan was born. A clan of ESPERs based in Ireland who all had snake themed names.

Viper took to it like a fish to water, his skill ever growing.

oo

Of course, eventually he was forced into going to Hogwarts. He just thanked whatever god was out there that when he was finally taken forcibly there it was not in the vicinity of his Clan. He would, when finding out about memory charms in the next couple of years, be glad that none of his family was forced to forget about him.

When he arrived he ignored everyone. After all if they found out his true nature they would attack him right? Humans don’t understand those different from others. They don’t even try.

He doesn’t even look at anyone, doesn’t acknowledge them, even as the hat calls out his house and he makes his way to the Ravenclaw table.

oo

The clan was not rich, not at all really. They would never forbid someone from entering but everyone learned sooner than later that you had to fend for yourself unless it was an extreme circumstance. It was very much encouraged that children from an outside family run errands to earn money from other clan members.

Viper did one better-- he gathered information and sold it.

oo

Was he greedy when it came to money? Viper didn’t like to think so not at all.

oo

When he discovered he had not just ESP but magic Viper was not surprised at all. There were a couple members in their clan that also had other powers, though not magic. Beautiful different colored flames that did not burn if the user did not will it to.

Finding out he was able to use magic just made Viper more curious. Could he also use the Flames too?

oo

It was with this thought in mind that he made his way to the clans doctor, Yarara, a 34 year old half-Brazilian woman who had been in their clan since she was 20 years old. She was also a flame user.

The way she came to be with them was common gossip in the clan. She had been chased here from Italy where she had lived and worked. She had messed up something on her job and had started running. Eventually she made her way to Ireland in hopes to shake her pursers off. It was here that while being surrounded her dormant ESP powers flared to life, killing her pursers and lighting a beacon on herself.

The clan had found her, renamed her, and taken her in. And from then on she was their doctor.

oo

“Can I use the flames too?” He had asked her one day. She had paused what she was doing to stare at him long and hard. Yarara knew Viper well; she had been the one who had taught him more about his ESP than anyone else in the clan. That he came to her with this question was not surprising at all.

“Everyone can Viper. But one must be close to death in order for it to manifest.” Viper had just nodded his head, all but 11 years old.

“I understand.”

oo

It is not until he is 12 and in his second year of Hogwarts that he unlocked those flames.

He is 12 years old, almost 13 when he stares down a basilisk, goblin sword in hand and phoenix on his heel. He is 12 years old, almost 13 when he finally unlocks those beautiful flames.

He is 12 years old, almost 13 with a sword in hand a phoenix on his heel and beautiful indigo flames at his beck and call, and he KILLS.

oo

When he returns home to the clan that summer he immediately made his way to Yarara. Looking at him fondly, she finally agreed to train him to use and summon his flames. Of course, she was not able to teach him completely as she had Sun flames, a totally different flame to his Mist. And so she had roped in another ESPer of their clan Boa, who himself had Mist flames.

It was under the tutelage of these two that he was able to become an amazing illusionist, surpassing both his teachers.

(And if during this training time he became like a son to the two espers no one said a word. Even when the two eventually married and had a daughter of their own who called him Brother.)

oo

Sirius black was an enigma. He was known to the wide world to have been the betrayers of his birth parents, the Potters, but towards the end of his third year at Hogwarts, he spun a tale so different.

Viper was a good liar. He had to be to get the information she sold. His tongue was so silver he was able to tell the difference between lie and truth. And… Sirius was telling the truth. Viper was 97 percent sure.

Sirius was someone he was wary of to begin with, offering a home to him (even if he already had one, one he loved very much thank you very much.) he also looked at him like he was looking at him deceased father.

It is after he saved Sirius with the aid of Hermione Granger (a study buddy of his) sitting in his bed in the hospital wing that he made his decision.

“Mou… it’s not as if he would be able to accept me if he found out who I truly was…”

oo

He returned to the clan that summer excited. After all he was turning 14 very soon! At 14 a psychic’s powers with stabilize and in their society that signifies adulthood. When one in the clan also reaches 14 they receive the clan mark which will be tattooed somewhere on their body. Their mark is two upside down purple triangles.

Viper is very proud of his heritage and so when Rattle, the clan tattoo artist, asks him where he wants them he replies with a “on my cheeks.”

oo

Of course he covered them with his illusions when he went back to school come September. He was NOT ready to tell people what he truly was.

oo

The next couple years went by in a blur of training his flames, magic, and esp. On the wizard side of things he was attacked the next couple of years as well. Sirius died, and he actually felt the pain of the others death.

When he was 16 when Hogwarts was raided by death eaters he had received a cutting curse to his face. While the school nurse was able to heal the cut so it would scar and save him from being blind his eyes had been spelled to look dull and milky as if he was blind. He hated it and how it scared others.

And so, he took to wearing hooded cloaks more and hiding his face and using his illusions to have his hair take on a more indigo color so others would recognize him as much. He didn’t want to be feared.

oo

At 17 years old he finally takes down Voldemort. It was even a challenge, really. Dumbledore who had died the year before (good) had told him about the others horcruxes and when he found one he traced the spirit in that one to the others killing them off quickly and without problems.

It is as he’s staring Voldemort down that he releases his illusions. Shoulder length straight hair (that took him so damn long to tame) clan marks a bright purple against his pale white skin. He pulled his hood back, bangs covering his pale green eyes.

And then he smirked. Mist flames clocked the area in illusion so the others in the battle couldn’t see what he was about to do. A fine manicured hand reached up as if to grasp the others throat and he squeezed.

And so, the most fearsome dark lord of the century died by strangulation.

When the illusion does drop, all that’s left in the courtyard of the magic school was a dead dark lord with no savior in sight.

oo

After that Viper never returned to the Wizarding world. When he returned to his clan, bloody and exhausted Yarara and Boa just hugged him close to them.

After that he started making a name for himself as the strongest ESPer in the world. Those in the underground knew him for his deadly illusions (not that they knew he was well a he. Apparently he looked feminine enough that they thought he could be a born female. He would just pout to his foster parents about this whenever he returned home.)

It is as he is 19 about to turn 20 that he receives visions and a letter, asking to work as a group with 6 others known to be the strongest seven.

oo

Viper wanted to cry as he stared at young (SMALL) hands. But he wouldn’t he couldn’t. It just wasn’t him. Though he knew all the rest of the Arcobaleno wouldn’t fault it as they looked close to tears themselves. Except that damnable Luce. She probably knew about it all along.

While the others were still trying to come to terms with what happened, he snuck away sneaking a look at Fon who’s normally calm face showed confusion.

Where was he to go though? He didn’t know. He couldn’t go back to the clan. He was too different.

After all what kind of older brother looked younger than their sister?

And so, much like Reborn was doing, he exiled himself shedding the name Viper like he once did Harry Potter, to become Mammon after all wasn’t he a greedy individual. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. What a pitiful person he was.

oo

It is many years later that he found a second family in the Varia and good friend in a boy known as the Ripper Prince.

Belphegor, Bel, would look at him with kindness that he would show no other. And Mammon treated him in kind. To him, Bel was more important than money itself.

Just… don’t tell Bel that.

**Author's Note:**

> there is probably only going to be one more part to this that takes place during the manga. Though I probably wont update till i get a chance to reread the manga (since its been a while since i have). So it might be a bit till I update.
> 
> Though I am planning on a drabble series that takes place in this AU so look forward to that. It will be used to flush out Harry/Viper/Mammon more! Also I don't know what I want to ship Mammon (Viper)/Fon or Mammon (Viper)/Belphegor.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think. If you are confused about anything please ask about it~


End file.
